Hot Summer
by Fbl Lee Yanz
Summary: Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, Gaara, Sai dan Kiba adalah boyband yang baru terbentuk setelah audisi dan kini mereka tinggal satu dorm. Namun suatu hari yang panas semuanya berniat refresh dan meninggalkan Neji dan Sasuke berdua di dorm. Dan ketika Sasuke sedang asik onani di kamarnya malah kepergok Neji, apakah yang akan terjadi? Yaoi, lemon, NEJISASU.


**Hot Summer**

**By yanz**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: NejiSasu**

**Rate: M**

**Genre: Romance**

SUMMARY: Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, Gaara, Sai dan Kiba adalah boyband yang baru terbentuk setelah audisi dan kini mereka tinggal satu dorm. Namun suatu hari yang panas semuanya berniat refresh dan meninggalkan Neji dan Sasuke berdua di dorm. Dan ketika Sasuke sedang asik onani di kamarnya malah kepergok Neji, apakah yang akan terjadi? Yaoi, lemon, NEJISASU.

**#Enjoy#**

Pada suatu hari *jiaah kaya ngedongeng aja hehe* gak jadi, emm di suatu kota bernama Konoha, baru saja terbentuk suatu boyband yang bernama De'javu dan para personilnya bernama Gaara, Naruto, Kiba, Sai, Neji dan Sasuke.

Sudah seminggu para member tinggal satu asrama dan masih dalam proses saling mengenal karena mereka diaudisi sebuah perusahaan musik jadi belum saling mengenal satu sama lain.

Mari kita lihat kondisi asrama.

Terlihat di hari minggu yang panasnya semakin terik ini Gaara, Naruto, Kiba, Sai dan Neji sedang mengobrol di depan teras. Rupanya mereka berniat hangout untuk menikmati hari libur, tapi karena panasnya cuaca yang memang lagi musim panas ini, Neji jadi malas keluar buat jalan, dia memilih istirahat, sama halnya dengan si bungsu Sasuke, dia lebih memilih berguling-guling di ruangan berAC dari pada menghabiskan tenaga diluar.

Neji melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum pada teman-temannya yang sudah mulai menaiki mobil dan melaju kencang. Oiya mari saya perkenalkan, ini Neji, leader dan member paling senior di grub de'javu, umur 25 tahun, postur tubuh sedang namun padat dengan otot yang kencang, tinggi 178, kulitnya putih pucat, dengan senyuman menawan dan berwibawa.

Sekarang, mari kita lihat kondisi Sasuke, apakah masih berguling-guling ria di kamarnya?

'Eeenghhh…. Aaaaaahh…. Ooooooohhh….' terdengar desahan suara gadis dari HP yang Sasuke genggam, tentu kalian tau dia sedang apa? Kondisi yang sepi membuat Sasuke manfaatkannya untuk menonton bluefilm dan bermain-main dengan 'juniornya'.

Hmmm… Si bungsu satu ini walaupun memiliki angel face dan masih muda tapi sangatlah mesum hohoho… Mari perkenalkan Sasuke, umur 18 tahun, keturunan Uchiha jadi dia sangat tampan dan kulit putihnya memberikan kesan imut, meskipun jutek dan dingin tapi dia paling polos yang membuat member lain suka gemas dengannya.

"Panas sekali. Jadi horny gak jelas 'kan," gerutu Sasuke sambil memeluk guling erat dan terus menatap layar HPnya.

Sasuke menciumi gulingnya penuh nafsu dan meremas-remas penisnya dari balik celananya, tapi tiba-tiba…

KREEEAKK…

"Loh.. Suke ngapain?" tanya Neji yang mendadak membuka pintu kamar Sasuke.

"Astaga… Niichan, kenapa tidak mengetuk pintu dulu?" teriak Sasuke dengan wajah yang sangat shock.

"Maaf, lupa Suke. Hayoo lagi ngapain nih?" goda Neji dengan senyuman iseng.

"Ughh… Mau tau saja!" Sasuke langsung menarik selimutnya.

Neji semakin iseng saja dengan tiduran di samping Sasuke, "Nii liat kok Suke, masa onani gak ngajak-ngajak sih ?" kata Neji sambil menarik selimut Sasuke.

"Huh? Niichan, aku kan malu masa begituan saja harus rame-rame?"

"Gapapalah Suke, kan kebersamaan namanya biar hubungan tim kita makin erat," kata Neji dengan gemasnya menarik pipi Sasuke.

"Hn…"

"Nii bantuin pijat ya, Suke?" kata Neji sambil memijat-mijat penis Sasuke yang sudah mengeras dari tadi.

"Akh… Jangan nii, aku malu di pegang-pengang orang lain," kata Sasuke sambil menepis tangan Neji.

"Bohong nih Suke, padahal sering tuh dimainin ceweknya, atau jangan-jangan sudah sering 'ehem' nih," kata Neji sambil membentuk tanda kutib dengan jari-jarinya.

"Aaah… Niichan ini…" kata Sasuke dengan wajah bersemu.

" Makin imut saja nih Suke, hahaha… udah ya, Suke rileks saja jangan takut, mumpung dorm lagi sepi kita senang-senang ya Suke?" tanya Neji dan kembali meremas-remas penis Sasuke.

"Ughhh… ngikut apa kata nii sajalah," balas Sasuke dengan pasrah, Neji pun tersenyum dengan lebarnya.

"Buka semua pakaiannya ya Suke, biar leluasa," kata Neji sambil melucuti celana Sasuke.

Dengan cekatan Neji mengocok penis Sasuke sehingga membuat Sasuke mengeluarkan desahan-desahan menggoda, "Ahhhh… Nii, uuuuughh… Enak banget ka, teruskan aaaaahhh…"

"Hehehehe Suke keenakan rupanya," kemudian Neji memasukkan penis Sasuke ke dalam mulutnya, lagi-lagi Sasuke tersontak kaget dan menarik tubuhnya menjauh dari wajah Neji.

"Nii-Niichan ngapain? Jangan sejauh ini… Aku risih," kata Sasuke dengan wajah ketakutan.

Neji merangkul bahu Sasuke dengan lembut, "Suke jangan takut gitu dong, nyantai aja ya, nanti nii kasih kepuasan deh, dijamin Suke tepar, yaaa.. dede mau kan?"

"Errr… Nii…" kata Sasuke sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Rupanya dia mulai menyadari ada kejanggalan dari seniornya ini.

"Iya Suke? Hm…" Neji mengecup pelan bibir Sasuke.

Sasuke berusaha mendorong tubuh Neji dengan hati-hati, "Maaf ka, aku normal, aku ga berani bertindak lebih…"

Tanpa memperdulikan Sasuke, Neji terus melumat bibir Sasuke dengan liar, Sasuke yang tadinya berontak terpaksa pasrah juga karena tidak sanggup menahan kekuatan seniornya yang lebih hebat.

"Suke, maafin Nii, Nii gak tahan lagi," ciuman Neji berpindah ke leher Sasuke, dijilat, dan kadang gigitnya perlahan leher jenjang Sasuke.

"Enghhhh… aaaahhhh…. O-ooooohhh…. Geli nii…"

"Tuh kan.. Suke malah menikmatinya.. Sudah Suke jangan takut, ayo kita bermain sampai puas," katanya yang menjilati kuping Sasuke.

"Ughhhh… ahhh… Nii…" Sasuke memeluk erat pinggang Neji.

Ciumannya kembali turun ke leher Sasuke kemudian turun ke dada Sasuke, dia jilat dan hisap puting dada Sasuke dengan gemas sehingga membuat Sasuke tidak bisa menahan erangan, "Aaaakhh… uuuuhhh… oooooohhh… Nii, geli aaaahk… makin horny rasanya… ughh.. Nii nih gak adil nih, masa cuma aku yang telanjang? Nii juga dong!"

"Hahahaha si Suke udah berani nuntut ya… nih Nii buka," katanya sambil melucuti pakaiannya, mata Sasuke sedikit terbelalak melihat begitu indahnya lekuk tubuh Neji, seperti sebuah patung pahatan seni.

"Badan Nii bagus sekali, aku jadi iri kurus banget nih badanku."

"Nanti juga badan Suke bagus, emm gak kurus kok, badan Suke sedang dan sangat nikmat untuk dijilati," katanya kemudian menjilati perut Sasuke dan memainkan lidahnya di pusar Sasuke.

"Aaaaah… Enak nii… Enghhhhh… Uuuuuh…."

"Suke, kita ambil posisi 69 ya!"

"Emmmh… iya.. aku nurut apa kata nii saja," kata Sasuke, dengan segera dia ubah posisinya seperti yang direncanakan, Sasuke kini mulai berani bertindak extrim, mungkin terbawa hawa nafsu yang semakin tinggi, Sasuke mengocok penis Neji dan menghisap bola-bola milik seniornya tersebut.

Neji hanya terseyum senang melihat partnernya sudah mulai aktif, dia juga tidak mau kalah, dia hisap penis Sasuke kuat-kuat dan meremas-remas bola Sasuke, kadang juga dia masukkan jari tengahnya ke lubang anus Sasuke, dan Sasuke sedikit menggerang disela-sela aktifitasnya.

Tak lama kemudian, setelah puas saling isap Neji mempercepat kocokannya pada penis Sasuke dan dia pun tidak bisa menahan lagi… CROOTTT… CROOOTTT… CROOT…

"Oooooooohhh… Aaaakhhhhhh…." erangan Sasuke semakin kencang dan dia juga berniat melakukan hal yang sama pada penis Neji, tapi sempat Neji cegah.

"Jangan dulu Suke, belum waktunya permainan kita berakhir," katanya sambil mengecup bibir Suke lagi.

"Kenapa nii? Kan belum adil."

"Tunggu sebentar ya Suke," Neji mengambil pelicin yang kemudian ia gunakan pada tangan dan penisnya, Sasuke sedikit menelan air liurnya melihat pemandangan yang begitu nikmat, musim panas ini membuat orang-orang cepat berkeringat dan lelehan keringat di tubuh sexy Neji membuatnya semakin menggiurkan.

"Maaf ya Suke," dia buka lebar paha Sasuke dan masukkannya jari satu persatu dalam lubang Sasuke dan sukses membuat Sasuke berteriak sejadi-jadinya.

"Argghhhh…. Aaaaaaaahhhh… Sakitt.. Oooooh.." erang Sasuke.

"Sabar ya Suke, ini belum seberapa," tanpa memikirkan rasa takut Sasuke karna menurutnya lubang Sasuke sudah siap dijamah, dia masukkan penisnya yang masih keras itu ke dalam lubang sempit Sasuke.

"Akkkkhhhh… Ooooohhh…. Aaaaaah… Ah.. hikh…" erangan Sasuke disertai tangisan menggema di ruangan itu.

''Sabar ya Suke ngeeehhh… oooohh…" Neji mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur, dia hisap juga puting dada Sasuke untuk memberikan rangsangan lagi, dia kocok juga penis Sasuke yang sempat lemas namun kini tegang lagi.

"Sakiiittt… Oooooohh… Aaaaaahhh.." Sasuke memeluk erat pinggul Neji.

"Suke, udah mau keluar aahhhh…" Neji mempercepat enjotannya dan remasan tangannya pada penis Andi CROOTT… CROOOTTT.. CROOTT…

Tubuh mereka berdua menjadi basah bermandikan sperma saat mereka klimaks secara bersamaan.

"Maaf ya Suke, kamu jangan nangis lagi dong," kata Neji sambil mengecup kelopak mata Sasuke yang berlinang air mata.

"Sakit banget di bawah situ nii."

"Sabar ya Suke, nanti juga hilang dan lama kelamaan akan enak."

"Huh…"

"Maaf ya Suke, Nii janji akan bahagiakan kamu asal kamu nurut terus sama nii."

Sasuke menatap Neji seolah minta belas kasihan dan Neji mengecup kening Sasuke, "Nii… aku sayang nii," kata Sasuke tanpa terduga.

"Iya Suke, nii juga sayang banget sama Suke," Neji langsung memeluk kepala Sasuke dan mereka tertidur.

END

Ancur ya? Maklum ini cerpen pertamaku yang aku edit jadi ffn hehehe parah ya aku dulu, debut pertama malah bikin lemon…

REVIEW?


End file.
